


[Podfic] A Song, Incomplete by catwalksalone

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song, Incomplete by catwalks alone read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> It's all about love really. And there's your problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Song, Incomplete by catwalksalone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Song, Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207190) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



> Recorded for uniquepov, who inspires me every day. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to catwalksalone for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_song_incomplete.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_song_incomplete-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_song_incomplete-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
